dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-96.19.38.41-20130120194312
Glitch and Lil T-Episode 1(Sorry it's been SOOO long.I've never been so busy!!!) -At the hotel(still on their vacation)- -Alarm clock goes off- All:(moans) Glitch:(slams hand onto the off button) Lil T:Taye,did you really have to set the alarm clock???We're on vacation!!! Taye:I was going to go downstairs and get us some breakfast Lil T:Well go get it over with! Taye:(sighs)Ok.Mo,wake up! Mo:(fell back asleep) Taye:Mo! Mo:(wakes up fast)Ya? Taye:Let's go get breakfast Mo:Oh.Ok(gets up and gets dressed in street outfit) Taye:(does the same but not in street style outfit or crew look) -After Taye and Mo leave- Lil T:What do you want to do Glitch? Glitch:(snores a little bit) Lil T:Glitch? Glitch:(snores louder on purpose) Lil T:(sits up and shakes him)Glitch,wake up.It's morning.Taye and Mo went downstairs to go get breakfast. Glitch:(moans)It's sleep time. Lil T:(giggles)No it's not.Wake up! Glitch:Ok,ok.(sits up,looks at T and just sits there) Lil T:.....Really? Glitch:(still sleepy)Ya Lil T:Ok.Well what do you want to do? Taye and Mo:(walk in with everything you eat at breakfast) Glitch:(stomach growls)Eat Lil T:(laughs)Me too -After they eat-(They brush their teeth,change,and the girls do their hair) Lil T:(brushes hair wearing usual skinny jeans and a white shirt with horses on it and a furry light pink jacket) Taye:(brushes hair wearing skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black and white pitbull on it and a rose red furry jacket) Glitch:(watching TV on the bed he and T shared wearing his usual baggy jeans,yellow shirt with yellow suspenders and a gold highlight in his hair with his usual crew look shoes) Lil T and Taye:(walk out of the bathroom) Lil T:(sits beside Glitch)How do i look? Glitch:Amazing!I would stare at you all day if my eyes couldn't dry out! Lil T:Thanks sweetie! Mo:I think they both look great Taye and T:Thanks Mo Mo:So what do you guys want to do? Glitch:I dunno.When are we leaving? Taye:Sometime tomorrow for sure! Lil T:Want to go to the mall?I don't know what Alabama malls are like Taye:Me either,but i guess we can All:Agreed -After the mall,11:00 P.M. at the pool- Lil T:I'm glad the pool is open all night Glitch:Me too Glitch and T:(go to sit in hot tub while Taye and Mo are in the pool) Lil T:(sits in hot tub with Glitch's arm around her shoulder with a depressed look on her face) Glitch:T,are you ok? Lil T:Well...I don't want to go home Glitch:Why not? Lil T:Well,when i'm back home in California,I feel as if my parents own me.Like i can NEVER be free Glitch:Well in a way you do belong to them Lil T:Well,I mean like,....my point is i want to be on my own but with you and Taye and Mo.And besides,i want to belong to ONE person.You!But i belong to you AND my parents!(sighs) Glitch:Well there's nothing we can do about that Lil T:(snuggles up to Glitch)I know -In the morning when they're driving home- Lil T:(gazing out window with her head on Glitch's shoulder) Glitch:(notices her depressed look from last night)Don't worry T.Home isn't as bad as it seems Lil T:(thinks about it and smiles)Ya,you're right(turns to Glitch and kisses him) -The following night- Lil T:(at home(where Taye is already asleep)talking with Glitch on the phone) T's mom:Tiyanna!Taye!Dinner! Lil T:Coming Mom! Taye:(still asleep) Lil T:(turns back to phone)Got to go eat Glitch.See you tomorrow.Love you.Bye -At the dinner table- All:(eating silently) Lil T:(decides to break the silence)You did a good job on the potato soup tonight Mom T's mom:It was your father Tiyanna Lil T:Oh,well,you did a good job dad T's dad:Thanks sweetie.Come to think of it,where's your sister? Lil T:Asleep in bed T's dad:(has a i've-been-here-before-look-on-his-face)Why? Lil T:Well,she's probably tired.Why else? T's dad:Does all this exhaustion that she gets come from that boyfriend of hers?What was his name?Mat? Lil T:No,it's not because of him!And his name is Mo,not Mat T's dad:(thinks for a minute)Well,i think she's been spending too much time with him lately.When was the last time she spent time with you for a good while? Lil T:Not too long ago!We just went on vacation together! T's dad:Ya,with those two boys!You,Taye,Mo and Glitz!(lol!i couldn't think of aything for a boy close to Glitch so i wrote that!Lol!) Lil T:(gets angry)His name is Glitch!And you can trust us Dad! T's dad:No,i don't think i can.You girls are only 14!I don't even know why you have boyfriends at this age! Lil T:(getting angrier)Dad!I'm 14!Why WOULDN'T i have a boyfriend?!?!!!??!! T's dad:(stands up angrier than her)I shouldn't have let you get away with having a boyfriend at this age!That's it!I don't want you and Glitch together anymore!And i don't want Taye and Mo together anymore either! Lil T:(extremely angry and shocked)DAD!YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!I LOVE HIM!!(about to cry) T's dad:(cools down a little,sits down,and takes a deep breath)Yes,i can.And i will.In fact,i already have Lil T:(tear falls down face)I'll finish dinner later!(runs out of the kitchen,storms uptairs,runs into her and Taye's room,locks the door,flops onto her bed,and bursts out crying) Taye:(wakes up and sees her crying)T!Are you ok?!? Lil T:No,i'm not ok!!And i won't be for a very long time!!! Taye:(shocked)Why not?!? Lil T:I'm going to warn you.You'll be upset too Taye:Ok....what is it? Lil T:Dad says we've been spending too much time with Glitch and Mo and he doesn't trust us,and he says i have to break up with Glitch! Taye:(gasps)Oh no!What is Glitch going to do?!!!!!!! Lil T:(sobs)That's not even the worst part,for YOU! Taye:(worried)What is then? Lil T:He says you and Mo have to break up too!(sobs again because she can't stand being without Glitch) Taye:(shocked)(mumbles)Oh.......my............gosh.................(starts crying too) -The next morning(FYI,Sunday morning)- Lil T and Taye:(awake,each sending a message on their phones to their soon-to-be ex-boyfriends) -This is what Lil T has written so far- Glitch,I have something terrible to tell you.My dad says me and Taye have been spending too much time with you and Mo.He says we're too young to have boyfriends.He says i have to break up with you and Taye has to break up with Mo.I'm so sorry Glitch.I love you,but from this point on,we are no longer dating.I'll miss you. Your now ex-girlfriend, Tiyanna Lil T:(hits send) Taye:(does the same with her message) Both:(give each other a hug and start crying again) -At the park where Glitch and Mo decided to go- Glitch:(in the middle of inviting both of the girls over to the park when his phone beeps)(reads message) Mo:(phone also beeps)(reads message) Glitch:(finishes reading and tears start to fall downhis face,moves behind a tree so no one can see him) Mo:(does the same) Glitch:(mumbles)I can't believe it.... Mo:(also mumbles)Me either..... The End of Episode 11-Hope the fans enjoyed!Btw,the next episode is the season finale,and,yes,there WILL be a season 2.Sorry i haven't done this in soooo long.Super busy!